Crayon Shin-chan (manga)
Crayon Shin-chan (Japanese: クレヨンしんちゃん Kureyon Shin-chan) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Yoshito Usui. It started as a spin-off of the character Shinnosuke Nikaido of another series by Yoshito Usui, Darakuya Store Monogatari. It was translated in Chinese, Spanish, Catalan, Portuguese, German, and Korean, etc. Due to the death of author Yoshito Usui, the manga in its original form ended on September 11, 2009, as announced in a broadcast of the anime on October 16, 2009. Although the series formally ended on February 5, 2010, it was announced on December 1, 2009 that a new manga would begin in the summer of 2010 by members of Usui's team, titled New Crayon Shin-chan (新クレヨンしんちゃん Shin Kureyon Shin-chan). A series of four bilingual Japanese-English manga were released in 1996 in Japan as Shin-chan The Little Horror! (クレヨンしんちゃんの楽しいゾ英会話). Starting from volume 47, the manga series went to the darker tone, but still retain a bit of comedy tone, unlike Yo-kai Watch Shadowside does. 'Banned' chapters Spin-off manga *Crayon Shin-chan Gaiden *Action Mask *SHIN-MEN *Hiroshi Nohara: Style of Noon Meal Movie manga Some of the movies have received an manga, click on the link for more information about the manga. *1. Action Kamen vs Leotard Devil *2. The Secret Treasure of Buri Buri Kingdom *3. Unkokusai's Ambition *4. Adventure in Henderland *5. Pursuit of the Balls of Darkness *9. Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Adult Empire Strikes Back *10. Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Battle of the Warring States *15. Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Singing Buttocks Bomb *16. Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Hero of Kinpoko *17. Roar! Kasukabe Animal Kingdom *18. Super-Dimension! The Storm Called My Bride *19. Fierceness That Invites Storm! Operation Golden Spy *20. Fierceness That Invites Storm! Me and the Space Princess *21. Very Tasty! B-class Gourmet Survival!! *23. My Moving Story! Cactus Large Attack! *24. Fast Asleep! Dreaming World Big Assault! *25. Invasion!! Alien Shiriri In North America ComicsOne translated ten volumes of Crayon Shin-chan into English and released it in the United States. Occasional pop culture references familiar to Americans, such as Pokémon and Britney Spears (even the The Simpsons, South Park, and Family Guy), were added to increase the appeal to American audiences. The manga is mirrored from its original to read from left to right. Starting with the sixth volume, many of the names were changed to the ones used in the Phuuz English version of the anime, even though the dub never aired in North America. This translation is rated Teen. Since then, American publisher DrMaster took over the licenses of several manga series, including Crayon Shin-chan, from ComicsOne. No new volumes of Crayon Shin-chan were released under the DrMaster imprint. On July 28, 2007, DC Comics' manga division CMX announced the acquisition of the Crayon Shin-chan manga. The CMX version is rated Mature instead of Teen from ComicsOne, because of nudity, sexual humor, and bad language. The first volume was released on February 27, 2008, with uncensored art, and the style of jokes that frequent the English Funimation dub with some throw backs to the original version, such as his original greeting. However, volume 10 omitted a gag which was in the ComicsOne version, for no reason. On April 11, 2012, One Peace Books announced their release of the manga, which is a reprint of the CMX version, in an omnibus format. Three omnibus volumes were released simultaneously on October 15, 2012. Volume 4 was released on November 13, 2013 and included the Japanese volume 12, marking the first time that particular volume has an English translation. The Crayon Shin-chan manga spin-off, Action Mask, is currently available as read-only/print-only subscription from Crunchyroll and Futabasha. The main Shin-chan manga is also available from Crunchyroll using the CMX version, concurrently up to volume 10. List of volumes Volume 1 Famous as a Japanese anime TV show, Crayon Shinchan follows the daily life of a five-year-old boy whose bodily functions, offensive comments, and outrageous behavior consistently annoy his parents and land him in hot water. A national phenomenon in Japan, this shocking and hilarious comic celebrates the terrible power of destruction and indecency wielded by toddlers everywhere! The star of the hit late-night Adult Swim series comes to CMX. He's rude, he's crude, and adults tremble whenever he's around. His inappropriate comments and obsession with body parts and bodily functions make life stressful for his struggling parents. No one is safe from Shinchan's verbal outbursts...and now, neither are you! Fans around the world have been following Shinchan's offensive adventures for years, and now he's enjoying wider exposure here in the USA. CRAYON SHINCHAN will appeal to fans of The Simpsons, South Park and Family Guy. CMX brings you the original manga in all its uncensored glory. Japan: April 11, 1992 - ISBN 4-575-93292-2 Volume 2 The adventures of that mischievous five year old continue in Crayon Shinchan book 2. Follow Shinchan as he discovers new things, fights with his mother, and causes mayhem at Action Kindergarten. Watch as he helps his mom cook, clean, and shop. Will Shinchan ever act like a normal five year old kid? Or will his parents realize "normal" is not in his vocabulary? Check out the hilarious mis-adventures of everyone's favorite crayon drawn kid in Crayon Shinchan book 2. Can you imagine what it must be like to be Shinchan's mother? "Mom and I Are Friends" offers a unique perspective on domestic bliss – with cooking, shopping and potty training all getting the special Shinchan spin. Then he's off to school to wreak havoc on his fellow toddlers in "Kindergarten is a Fun, Fun Paradise." CMX brings you the original Japanese manga in all of its uncensored glory. Japan: June 12, 1992 - ISBN 4-575-93298-1 Volume 3 The adventures of that mischievous five year old continue in Crayon Shinchan book 3. What is Shinchan's favorite food you ask? Well, in book 3 he samples a wide variety of snacks and foods. From the exotic Natou, to gardening seeds, but by far his favorite snack is Koala Yummies. More crude adventures with the star of the hit anime series. Shin's parents may find him embarrassing, but that's obviously not his view in "I'm Shinchan, A Really, Really Good Boy!" Then Shin spreads the joy to teachers and fellow students in "I'm The Famous Kid at Kindergarten." Being foul has never been so fun. Volume 4 Watch as Shinchan shaves off one of his eyebrows, takes a trip to the hair salon, visits with his Grandpa and goes on a family vacation. This volume is packed with hilarious high jinks! Just when you thought he couldn't be any more dangerous, a chance encounter at the hot springs may lead Shin to join forces with the Yakuza! With his always-direct line of questioning, Shin knocks the wind out of a couple of blustery politicians. And finally, see what happens when a gang of tough girls goes head-to-head with one dangerous little boy. Volume 5 Normal trips to the zoo, department store, and ski slopes turn into a roller-coaster ride of chaos whenever Shinchan's around! Read as Shinchan mistakes janitors for zoo animals and tries on dresses at the store. A police officer only wants to do his job and help a lost little boy. But when that boy is Shinchan, he might want to help him stay lost. Shin disrupts a soccer game, throws a chiropractor out of alignment, and exposes the host of a popular dance show – literally. Of course none of this stops him from trying to prove to Santa that he's a good little boy in time for Christmas. Volume 6 It's just another day at the beach, until Shinchan arrives. In fact one can say that about anyplace. The park, kindergarten, even the sumo dojo turns into a wild rollercoaster ride of craziness when our favorite five year old is involved. Is it a dream? Is it an imaginary story? When Action Mask -- Shin's favorite Super Hero -- gets defeated in battle, it's up to Shin to save Earth from an alien invasion. With the fate of the world in Shin's hands, we're all in serious trouble! Then, with interplanetary affairs resolved, Shin's ready to disrupt international relations as he ventures out on his first vacation overseas Volume 7 Shinchan's parents always have their hands full, but when a heat wave hits town, an irritable Shinchan is the last thing they want to deal with. Also Mom takes Shinchan to a fashion show and the lead designer wants menacing toddler as his new child model. He has no idea what he's getting himself into! Shin and his parents get tickets for the new Action Mask movie — Shin's favorite Super Hero — but can they even make it through the previews? And what will Shin do when he meets Action Mask himself? Later, when Shin's Sunflower class competes against the Rose class in a kindergarten softball match, the fate of the team depends on Shin! Volume 8 It's Field Trip day at Action Kindergarten. But as we know a simple school outing is anything but simple with the world's most ornery 5 year old is involved. Also Shinchan helps his mother with the house keeping. But we don't think vacuuming the lawn and the dog house is what she had in mind. Uh-oh, look out. The "Terminator" saleslady is back in the neighborhood and this time she's determined not to let her juvenile archenemy stop her from selling everyone products they don't need. And get ready for an extra-long adventure, as the Nohara family wins a trip to the kingdom of Buri Buri, where Shin meets a prince who could pass for his twin. Is the world ready for two Shinchans? Volume 9 Shinchan embarks a journey through ancient Japan. Also, things at school are never what they seem with this rascally 5-year old around! Shinchan's mom is determined to get her driver's license and Shin's only too happy to assist. But that kind of help is the last thing a nervous driving student needs. And it's his Dad who may end up paying the price…in higher insurance rates! Then the family heads out to a health resort and ski lodge. But with Shin in tow, you can bet this vacation will prove to be anything but relaxing. Volume 10 More zany and mortifying antics with Shinchan Norhara as Action Mask makes an appearance at Shinchan's school! Plus, Shinchan and his parents are off for an adventure that may even make the lewd and ornery Shinchan blush... Shin's parents will do anything to save a buck, but can the Noharas master a food eating challenge that no one's ever beaten before? The animal world steps into the spotlight, as Shin's dog Shiro confronts an intimidating cat and Shin takes a twisted view of both a horse and a snake. Then thoughts turn to family as Shin takes a shine to a baby and wants a little brother of his own. Volume 11 Only Shinnosuke could open up a doorway to the past by digging a hole in the yard! The Noharas find themselves transported back to Japan's Civil War Era, in the middle of a castle siege. A guy by the name of Stinkpoop is out to kidnap a princess in exchange for a valuable scroll. It's up to Shin and his family to save the day! Will their actions in the past turn the present into a big mess? Volume 12 What's worse than a regular-sized Shinchan? How about a Tom Thumb-sized Shinnosuke? Princess Nene is on the lookout for a new retainer, and Dad thinks it'll be a great experience for Shin. Mom doesn't want to let er hrecious baby go until it's pointed out that the retainer will be showered with jewels and gold. Shin's sent down the river as an allegory for a storm in a teacup, post-haste, 'til he meets up with the feudal Kazuma, also on the way to try out as retainer. It's a no-brainer who's qualitfied to bring the most laughs! Volume 13 #Sunflower Class #Shin-chan Takes a Trip Back Through Time! #You Say It Hurts? ((Hemorrhoids)) Volume 14 Shinchan-14 000.jpg Volume 15 07026792.jpg 001.jpg Volume 16 457593478X.jpg 16 001 .jpg Volume 17 4575934968.jpg 17 001.jpg Volume 18 000a.jpg Volume 19 19 001.jpg Volume 20 20 001.jpg Volume 21 21 001.jpg Volume 22 22 001.jpg Volume 23 23 001.jpg Volume 24 24 001.jpg Volume 25 25 001.jpg Volume 26 26 001.jpg Volume 27 27 001.jpg Volume 28 28 001.jpg Volume 29 29 001.jpg Volume 30 30 001.jpg Volume 31 31 001.jpg Volume 32 32 001.jpg Volume 33 33 001.jpg Volume 34 34 001.jpg Volume 35 35 001.jpg Volume 36 36 001.jpg Volume 37 37 001.jpg Volume 38 38 001.jpg Volume 39 39 001.jpg Volume 40 40 001.jpg Volume 41 41 001.jpg Volume 42 42 001.jpg Volume 43 43 001.jpg Volume 44 44 001.jpg Volume 45 45 001.jpg Volume 46 46 001.jpg Volume 47 47 001.jpg Volume 48 48 000.jpg Volume 49 49 000.jpg Volume 50 50 000.jpg New Crayon Shin-chan Due to the death of author Yoshito Usui, the manga in its original form ended on September 11, 2009, as announced in a broadcast of the anime on October 16, 2009. Although the series formally ended on February 5, 2010, it was announced on December 1, 2009 that a new manga would begin in the summer of 2010 by members of Usui's team, titled New Crayon Shin-chan (新クレヨンしんちゃん Shin Kureyon Shin-chan). Volume 1 N01 000.jpg Volume 2 N02 000.jpg Volume 3 N03 000.jpg Volume 4 N04 000.jpg Volume 5 N05 000.jpg Volume 6 N06 001.jpg Volume 7 9784575945041.jpg Gallery C-UqaOGWAAAOD3s.jpg Category:Manga